Pokemon - Tales Beyond
by Mallory S. Nocturne
Summary: Join Yuuto as he enters a journey beyond his wildest dreams filled with Adventure!


Everyone has a dream that fills their heart, a journey they must take, a destiny to fulfill. As close as our imagination exist a magical place where creatures with incredible powers help make dreams come true. This is the world of Pokemon.

Pokemon thrived on mountains, filled the oceans, and inhabited the grasslands and forests. Living deep underground and soaring high above the clouds, and even sharing the sparkling landscapes of our cities where you and I lived. There exists more Pokemon than you and I could ever dreamed of. People can capture these creatures as pets, while others catch them to participate in grand contests of strength, skill and strategy against one another. Trusting on one another to be the best of the best in their fields. The best trainers one day can become pokemon masters.

As many as there are Pokemon, so too are there tales of people who have journeyed alongside them. One such tale is about to begin, one that would change his life forever...

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The sun rose over Mt. Silver that overlooked New Bark Town, the light fog breaking away as the bright rays cover the small town.

It was inside one of the houses there we meet a young boy, rising out of his futon. He looked around the mostly empty room. Nothing much was there, apart for a small table in the center of the room filled with piles of research books and materials sitting in top of it. And a small drawer. Popping out kinks from his joints he stretched, a small yawn escaping from his lips. He walked out of the room and towards the bathroom where he began to wash hIs face. Drying himself with a towel, he looked at himself in the mirror, his hair sticking and curling out on the edges. Using a small comb, he began brushing his hair, trying and failing to tame the wild mess. Once feeling that it looked decent enough, he grabbed a toothbrush and began brushing his teeth.

He was an intern for Professor Elm for six years, helping him on research concerning Pokemon evolution, specifically one concerning the trust of a trainer and their Pokemon. After finishing brushing his teeth, he returned it his bedroom and grabbed his clothes for the day.

Pulling out a simple grey shirt and a pair of black jeans, he wore them and looked at himself to see if it was decent. Shrugging to himself, he put on his shoes and went downstairs to see a woman in a red shirt and brown slacks wearing a white apron and a child sitting at the table eating a stack of pancakes.

"Good morning, Yuuto." She said.

Yuuto bowed a little. "Good morning, Mrs. Utsugi." He said. "Is Professor Elm at the lab already?" He asked as he approached the table.

"Please call me Masami. You're living with us so there's no need to act like strangers" she said while cooking a plate of pancakes for the boy. "My husband is already at the lab and the poor dear forgot his lunch again. Will you please bring it with you when you go to the lab?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. " He said.

"Oh, and your Pokegear came back from the shop." Mrs. Utsugi said. "How in the world did you ever managed to get it wrecked?"

"Rhyhorn incident during a field day." Yuuto said as he sat at the table. "Morning, Dais." He said to the kid.

"Morning, Big Bro Yuu!" The child exclaimed, his mouth and face full of food. Yuuto chuckled before getting a sheet of paper towel from the kitchen and wiping his face with it. "Don't talk with your mouth full." He said the the kid. "So, what's do you want to do today?"

Daisuke was about to speak again, before remembering what Yuuto said and swallowed before talking again. "I'm gonna watch some Pokemon again on the TV. Then I'll tell Dad all about them so he could use it in his research!" He said.

"That's great! I'm sure your dad will love the help." Yuuto said, smiling

"I wanna grow up to be just like Dad one day! And I'm gonna be a great Pokemon professor!" Daisuke said, just as a plate of pancakes was set down in front of Yuuto.

"I'm sure you will. Now, both of you finish your pancakes so you could grow up into great Pokemon professors." Masami said before going back to the kitchen. Yuuto wasted no time and began to eat.

A while later and Yuuto was finished eating and was going out the door, his papers and Elm's lunch at hand. "See you guys later!" He waved at the mother and her son. The two waved back. "See you tonight, Big Bro!" Shouted Daisuke, who was waving excitedly at him.

Yuuto continued waving at them until they were out of sight. The New Bark Laboratory was a few ways from the house so it was no issue to walk there and soon enough, he had arrived.

New Bark Laboratory was a four storey building with a small tower used as the building's staircase. The main laboratory is located at the ground floor while the offices were at the floors above it. The lab itself looked more like a study room. A sandy brown wallpaper covering the lab, some potted plants to create atmosphere, a few bookshelves, and rows of apparatuses surrounding a desk, which a lanky, middle-aged man wearing a lab coat sitting it's chair, typing on the computer.

"Good morning, Prof. Elm." Announced Yuuto. Prof. Elm stopped typing and looked behind to see Yuuto approaching. "Mrs. Utsugi told me you forgot your lunch again."

"Ah! Good morning Yuuto," the professor said as Yuuto placed the bag beside the computer. "Sorry for going on ahead. A colleague of mine e-mailed me, saying that he has found a rather interesting discovery. But me and the others are going to be busy today."

"So you'll need me to take a look at it, right?" Yuuto asked as he took a look at the professors' computer screen, reading the e-mail.

"Yes. My colleague lives just at the edge of Route 30, near Cherrygrove city." Prof. Elm said. "You'll also need a Pokemon for protection." He pointed at the table in the corner. "Just pick one of the pokeballs over there. They're all rare Pokemon, so take care of the one you'll choose."

Yuuto went to the table and looked at the three pokeballs that were placed there. Each pokeball was a standard type with a sticker of a leaf, water drop, and an ember of fire on them. Choosing randomly, he picked then pokeball with a leaf sticker and threw it upward. The ball opened to release a small quadruped with several buds on it's neck and a large leaf connected to it's head sleeping. It seems to have noticed that it was out of it's pokeball and stretched before noticing the boy in front of it.

"Chico, chicorii!" The Pokemon seemed to chirp in greetings. Yuuto knelt in front of it and placed his hand on its head.

"Well hello to you too."

"Ah, it seems that you've chosen Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon." Said Prof. Elm. " She's a good choice. Now here are some potions in case you run into wild Pokemon." He handed out 5 potions. "Use them only when necessary."

"I will, Professor." Said Yuuto as he headed out the door. "I'll be back before dinner. Please tell Mrs. Utsugi to save me some if I take too long."

"Sure thing, Yuuto." Said Prof. Elm, waving his hand to the boy.

Outside, Yuuto began to make his way when he suddenly saw a young boy with red hair, a little older than him, looking in a window on the side of the building. Thinking it might be a shy one, Yuuto casually approached the boy.

"Excuse me, is there something you need?" Yuuto asked. The boy jumped in surprise before glaring at him.

"Yeah, piss off!" The boy said before pushing Yuuto out of his way to the ground. The boy didn't care to look back as he walked away. Yuuto slowly stood up and dusted himself off before looking at the boy's departing figure.

(-0-)

It was early afternoon when the two arrived on Cherrygrove City. Yuuto was carrying Chikorita in his arms, who was work out and scuffed; a result of having fought and won a few battles. Yuuto immediately headed towards the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon.

"Your Pokemon is fully healed." Said Nurse Joy as she gave Yuuto back Chikorita's pokeball. "We hope to see you again."

Yuuto nodded in thanks before heading back to the road. He walked a mile or two before running into a trainer. He was a short one, wearing a blue cap and a yellow shirt. As soon as the trainer saw him, he blocked his path.

"I challenge you to a battle." He demanded. "One-on-one."

Yuuto shrugged before throwing his pokeball up in the air, releasing Chikorita.

"Chikorii!" Said Chikorita as she looked at Yuuto.

"Hey, Chikorita. The trainer said he wants to battle. What do you say?"

"Chiko, chiko!" She said, readying herself for battle.

The trainer smiled before throwing out his pokeball. "Rattata, I choose you!" The pokeball opened, revealing a quite large, purple rat which large, sharp incisors. The rat hissed at Chikorita before taking a stance.

"Rattata, use quick attack!" The trainer said, his Rattata launching forward and quickly closed the distance between them.

"Use Razor Leaf on the leaf on your head when it gets close." Yuuto said. Chikorita stood by as the Rattata became dangerously close. "Now!" Chikorita hardened the leaf on her head and used it to smack Rattata upwards, sending it up on the air.

"Razor Leaf again!" Chikorita threw sharp, leaves from her head to the falling Rattata, making contact and throwing it towards his trainer.

"Rattata, are you okay?" The trainer asked. The Rattata stood up and hissed in assurance, ready for more. "Alright, use Quick Attack again to get close." Rattata once again closed the distance between them.

"Chikorita, face it head on with Tackle." Yuuto said, with Chikorita charging with a full body tackle. As the two Pokemon came close, the trainer suddenly spoke.

"Move to the side and use Hyper Fang." He cried out. The move was instant, with Rattata appearing at Chikorita's side and it's incisors out and glowing. The Rattata bit at Chikorita, who cried in pain. She tried shaking it off, but the Rattata bit on harder, causing Chikorita more pain.

"Chikorita, Use Razor Leaf on your head again and smack Rattata away using it!" Chikorita, though in pain, heard her trainer's command and hardened the leaf on her head and smacked Rattata's side hard enough to lose its bite on her and roll away. "Quick, before it gets up, Razor Leaf!"

"Riii!" Chikorita cried out before throwing sharp leaves to the still standing up Rattata, the area around it throwing dust upwards.

"Rattata, No!" The trainer shouted out before the dust clears, revealing Rattata knocked out.

'Game, set, match. Yuuto.' Yuuto thought to himself before he knelt down to his Pokemon and began looking at Chikorita's wounds.

"You're a tough one." The trainer said, returning his fainted Rattata to it's pokeball.

"Speak for yourself. You've trained your Rattata good ." Yuuto said, pulling out a Potion before speaking to Chikorita. "Now hold still, this might sting a little." He began spraying the Potion on Chikorita's wounds.

"Well, my Rattata is the top percentage of Rattata after all, so he's really powerful." He bragged but quickly deflated. "Guess I have to go back to the Pokemon Center again." He muttered.

"Cheer up, kid." Yuuto said, finished healing Chikorita and returned her to her pokeball. "With some training, you could have the strongest Rattata. Maybe someday, you could even face the Champion with it."

"Really?!" The trainer asked. "Then I'll train harder and get more Pokemon. That way, I could face the Championship with my team!"

"That's the spirit! Now I have to go. See you later." Yuuto was about to leave, when the trainer suddenly stopped him.

"Wait! I almost forgot." He said before fishing out some money out of his shorts. "Here. Prize money from the battle since you won."

"Um... Thanks." Yuuto said, hesitatingly taking the money. "See you later."

"See ya!" The trainer said, running away back to the Pokemon Center. Yuuto returned to the task at hand, reaching Prof. Elm's colleague's house in a couple of hours. The house in question was small and ordinary. The lawn trimmed and neat, with no trainer or wild Pokemon in sight.

Yuuto knocked on the door. Seconds later, an old man with short, grey hair wearing a wrinkled, olive suit opened the door. His eyes widened at the appearance of young boy in front of him.

"Good afternoon, young lad," said the old man. "To what do I owe this visit to?" He asked.

Yuuto bowed his head. "Good afternoon, sir. My name is Yuuto Akuru. I am here on behalf of Professor Elm."

"Ah, yes." Said the old man. "Elm said that you would visit. My name is Mr. Pokemon. Please come in while I fetch the thing." Yuuto entered the house and sat on the couch as Mr. Pokemon went upstairs. From the couch, Yuuto took a moment to look at the house. It was just as plain as the outside of the house was. Besides the couch, there was a small table near the stairs and a computer near the door where he entered. On the wall was a painting of Pokemon playing on a grassy field.

"Here it is!" Cried out Mr. Pokemon from upstairs. Slowly, the old man walking down the stairs with a container covered in a piece of cloth as Yuuto approached him. "This is what I wanted Elm to examine." Slowly, Mr. Pokemon unveiled the container, revealing a Pokemon Egg inside it. "This was found some fossils that were unearthed a few days ago and this is was still alive!"

"Alive?!" Asked Yuuto, surprised. "That's impossible!" He exclaimed.

"I know!" Mr. Pokemon exclaimed as he walked towards his computer "We even put the Egg under an computer to see inside it and look," He opened the computer and pressed a few buttons and clicked a few folders before showing it to Yuuto. The image of the Egg was giving off a heat signature and was almost fully formed.

"What Pokemon is it?"

"Nobody knows." Said Mr. Pokemon. "And I've seen quite a bit during my travels. I though Elm could shed a light on this Mystery Egg, since he's the best when it comes to Pokemon evolution and breeding. Please make sure this Egg gets handed to the professor."

"Yes sir." Yuuto said before heading out the door. As soon as he closed the door, his Pokegear rang. He held the device up and saw that it was from Professor Elm.

"Hello?"

"_Yuuto! You have to get back here now!_" said. Prof. Elm.

"What happened?" Asked Yuuto.

"Someone stole a Pokemon from the lab!" Prof. Elm cried. "Please hurry!" The call ended. Yuuto shoved his Pokegear into his pocket and ran as fast as he can, jumping over wild Pokemon and even slapping some away when they came at his face. Soon, he was at Cherrygrove City and immediately headed to the Pokemon Center to get his Chikorita healed. The road to New Bark Town was long, and he has to rely on Chikorita if they were going to run for the whole stretch. He grabbed Chikorita's pokeball as soon as they have finished healing her and ran outside.

The sky was turning into orange as the sun has begun to set in the sky. He and Chikorita were running towards New Bark town when a wild Pidgey appeared, screeching.

"Chikorita, Tackle it out of the way!" Commanded Yuuto. Chikorita obeyed, tackling the Pidgey to a tree, hitting it's head and instantly knocking it out. Yuuto and Chikorita started running again when they saw the boy with red hair from the town running towards him. The boys stopped and looked at one another.

"You..." Said the redhead. "You got that Chikorita from the lab, didn't you?" He asked.

"What about it." Said Yuuto. The redhead snorted and sneered.

"What a waste for a wimp like you." He pulled out a pokeball from his pocket. "I, on the other hand, have a much better Pokemon."

The redheaded boy threw out his pokeball, revealing a small, biped with bluish fur and a cream-colored underside. It had a long snout and short arms and legs that were developed enough for standing.

"Quil!" Chirped the Cyndaquil as it created fire out fo the four circles on it's back. Yuuto noticed that the pokeball the boy was holding had an ember sticker on it and immediately recognized where it came from.

"You stole Cyndaquil from the lab, didn't you?"

The boy smirked. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

"Chikorita,. Razor Leaf on his hand!" Chikorita fired a bunch of sharp edges leaves towards the boy.

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" Cyndaquil unleashed a torrent of flames, burning the Razor Leaf and continued towards Chikorita and Yuuto. The two dodged and rolled to the side, the place where they once were charred and burnt, with plants around it burning.

"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower again! Burn them to a crisp!" Cyndaquil once again unleashed a torrent of flames against Chikorita.

"Chikorita quick, Dodge it!" Chikorita ran to the side to avoid the Flamethrower.

"Keep using it! Don't give it any rest!" Said the boy, his Cyndaquil keeping the pressure on Chikorita. The forest around them going up in flames due to Cyndaquil's Flamethrower.

"Chikorita, get close and use Razor Leaf!" Said Yuuto. Chikorita ran around Cyndaquil, who was trying and failing to hit Chikorita with it's Flamethrower. Soon, Chikorita was very close to Cyndaquil.

"Tackle it to stop it's Flamethrower!" Chikorita then proceeded to tackle Cyndaquil by it's side, sending it to the ground and finally ending it's continuous Flamethrower.

"Cyndaquil, use tackle and ember at the same time!" Cried the boy. Cyndaquil quickly stood up and tackled Chikorita with its back and expelled small embers, burning Chikorita and sending her to Yuuto.

"Chikorita!" Yuuto exclaimed as he ran to his Pokemon. Chikorita groaned in pain. Her sides were singed. Yuuto pulled out a Potion from his bag and carefully sprayed it to Chikorita.

"I'm sorry I can't heal your burn right now, but I need you to stay strong." Yuuto said.

"Ha! You think that Pokemon will do anything against my Cyndaquil?" The boy asked. "You're and idiot. You've barely hurt my Pokemon!" Chikorita was beginning to be discouraged.

Yuuto ignored him and looked back to Chikorita. "You can do this. I know you can." Chikorita looked at Yuuto then steeled herself. Yuuto nodded and stood up. "Now, let's continue—" He was suddenly interrupted by an earthquake that went as quickly as it appeared.

"What the hell?" The boy said. Another surgery of an earthquake appeared and disappeared. This time, a loud shattering was heard by the two boys, followed by an explosion of light between them. When the light faded, the two boys came to see a hole between them, as if the very air around it was cracked. The two heard a shrill cry, as if it was static, before two large, black, crystalline hand shot out of the hole. The hands seemed to struggle to pull itself out when the hole it was holding on to shattered, creating another flash of light that blinded them.

The light faded, revealing a creature made out of black crystals.

What the hell is that?!" Exclaimed Yuuto.

"Who cares?! Cyndaquil, burn that thing!" Cried the redhead. Cyndaquil unleashed a torrent of flames towards the crystalline creature, who was covered instantly.

The flames lasted for a while before the boy commanded his Cyndaquil to stop. Cyndaquil obeyed, ceasing it's Flamethrower, only to reveal the crystalline creature without a scratch. "What?!"

The crystalline creature roared before unleashing a wave of psychic energy towards the Cyndaquil, who was knocked out instantly. It unleashed another wave towards the boy, which dodged I. The nick of time.

"Cyndaquil, return!" The boy commanded, returning his Pokemon back to it's pokeball. "Fuck this shit, I'm out!" He said as he ran away.

The creature roared, echoing throughout the burning woods before looking towards Yuuto. It roared again, unleashing wave after wave of psychic energy towards him.

"Chikorita, come back!" Yuuto said as he withdrew his Pokemon and ran away from the creature, trying to avoiding its psychic powers. One wave of psychic energy hit a tree that fell on Yuuto, effectively pinning him down on his stomach. Yuuto struggled to stand up to get the fallen tree off his back when the tree was thrown off his back and his neck was strangled by the crystalline creature.

Yuuto got a better look at the creature as it crushed his neck. It had a vaguely humanoid figure made out of crystals. Its face was a prism, with several multicolored shaped that resembled its eyes. It seemed to stare at Yuuto, who was beginning to lose consciousness. Its "eyes" glowed red as a white light appeared in front of it and blasts it to Yuuto, who knew no more...

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**I'm just putting this one out here for a while. Feel free to review if you want and please tell me on how I can improve this... I hope to see you again...**

**-Mallory**


End file.
